Cereza en pastel
by Yagoih
Summary: Escusas...siempre excusas...


Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto

Ya vi a Dei 3 dem sexy *¬*

Cereza en Pastel

Siempre tiene una excusa.

_-Te traje dangos nene_

_-Ya era hora, uhn _

Siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme sentir mal.

_-Merezco una recompensa por salir a media noche bajo la lluvia_

-_Eres un akatsuki, uhn , hemos peleado en medio de una tormenta_

_-No es lo mismo hacerlo para sobrevivir, que hacerlo por complacer tus caprichos._

Cuando me doy cuenta, esta sobre mí.

_-Ven acá, te pondré húmedo, senpai…_

Y bajo su cuerpo tiemblo y me erizo sin medida alguna. Me estremezco con los roces, me tenso con su atrevimiento. Peleo contra él y termino pidiendo más que sólo caricias.

_-¡Ya quítate Madara, uhn!_

-_Mantuve los dangos calientes pegados a mí para ti, para que los disfrutaras… para que estuvieran perfectos…_

_-Lo hiciste porque te dio la gana_

_-Me la debes Dei_

_-Yo no te debo nada,uhn_

_-Dei…_

_-Ya Madara…suelta…me…_

_-Te quiero…_

_- Ma…Madara…_

_-Hazme espacio en tu cama_

Y termino abrazado por su pierna sobre mi cadera, muy a mi pesar tan a gusto que me es indiferente el dolor en mi parte baja, hasta diría que se siente…cálido.

En cualquier ocasión, aprovecha para humillarme

_-Eres fuerte, pero no inmortal._

_-Tu estas viejo, uhn_

_-Estoy maduro, no me faltes al respeto_

_-¡Respeto mis cojones, joder!_

_-Mmm…yo también te los respeto…_

O para cambiar todo a su favor

_-Estamos en misión, idiota. Concéntrate que tú fuiste quien ordenó robar los pergaminos de…_

_-Ah sí… ya lo hizo Hidan y Kakuzu hace una semana. Esta misión es para el gran Deidara y … su respetable compañía_

_-No… ¡no,uhn! ¡Te juro que te volaré la cabeza si me metes en esa cueva! ¡Bájame por un demonio, uhn! ¡Tobi! ¡Madara!¡Puto!_

Halla una razón para montarse en mi piel y restregarse a placer. Su aroma se me ha ido adhiriendo, algún cabello azabache se asoma entre los rubios míos, las bocas en mis manos saborean más que arcilla, las horas en soledad se ven acompañadas de su respirar, su presencia, su voz grave, su tacto y sus sonrisas.

Camino por el bosque y sé que alguno de los demás jodidos akatsukis me está vigilando, "por prevención" según él. Entreno con el temor de ser abrazado desde atrás y arrastrado a algo de lo que difícilmente saldré en condiciones de hacer algún tipo de ejercicio por días. Mis dedos se han memorizado su forma, y la reproducen a la perfección sobresaliendo de las aves, gusanos y arañas a las que estaban acostumbradas. Me he quedado mirando la figura con hastío y curiosidad, permitiéndome leves momentos de cursilería; mas cuando llega "la musa" tras una reunión con Pein, le muestro su réplica explotar con el mayor de los gustos.

_-Hermoso, siempre será hermoso tu arte nene_

Y el gusto se traslada a él con el sonrojo que mis traicioneras mejillas le regalan.

Pero no todo es melosidad de parte de él

_-¡Siempre es lo que tú quieres! ¡Siempre es como a ti se te pega la regalada gana, uhn!_

_-Deidara, baja la voz…_

_-¿Porque te crees con derecho de manejar mi vida? ¡Me reclutaste sólo porque me querías coger, a la mierda el pretexto de que sea por mi arte, uhn!_

_-Sabes que eso no es cierto_

A veces hablo de más

-¡Lo es! ¡Maldición que lo es! ¡El único que me entendía era DANNA, uhn! ¡Y tú me lo quitaste!

En reacción, se pone violento.

_-¡Lo arranqué de tu lado, lo arranqué de tu vida!…no me tientes a arráncatelo también de los labios. Eres mío, aquí y en infierno me perteneces._

_-Madara…suéltame... joder duele…_

_-Ódiate por ser tan importante para mí, ódiate por ser MI Deidara. Vive con eso porque NUNCA va a cambiar._

Roces y conflictos son normales, pero el provocarlo no es mi verdadera intención, simplemente soy…

_- Senpai impulsivo_

_-Cállate Tobi, uhn_

_-Tobi quiere un beso_

_-Mi arcilla exterminarte_

Siempre él…siempre su perversión…siempre sus ganas de tocarme, de marcarme, de tomarme…

_-Basta…deja de molestar, uhn_

_- Que manos tan suaves y excitantes_

_-Deja de compartir babas con mis bocas_

_-Se siente tan rico tocar tus piernas_

_- ¡Saca tu mano de mi pantalón, uhn! Me voy_

_-Ya levanta vuelo mi canario_

_-No me llames así, tonto_

_-Deidara de Uchiha_

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Así te llamaras desde hoy_

Lo siguiente que vi fue un segundo anillo entre mis dedos, su medio rostro oculto tras la máscara en una sonrisa de aparente felicidad, las manos enguantadas sobre las mías en un agarre posesivo y él acoplado perfectamente entre mis piernas, besándome el rubor y mis facciones sorprendidas.

Excusas…

Que excusa más perfecta para poseerme que el celebrar nuestro compromiso.

===***===***===

Me gusto, no sé, echo de un dia para otro. Ver a Deidara asi me inspiro (?) ok no

Me es mas facil relatar desde el POV de Dei q de Mada, pero no es buno solo hacer una cosa, hay q experimentar ~

MadaDei rlz ·


End file.
